Sparks of Night time Magic
by Katherine Apollo Karma
Summary: One of two animatronics who want to protect the night guards, Hakuba dose his best to stay in one piece while quietly fighting the others and bring their horrible deeds to light and get them shut down. [ Cover by SnipingButterfly on Tumblr ]
1. Chapter 1

**Big shout out to SnipingButterfly on Tumblr for inspiring this story with her art witch happens to be the cover page. (Thanks for that too.) **

**This is only based off of the first FNAF story and in no way uses the second game ideas, and I might not be the best at writing Chianti or Bourbon since I haven't even read much with them in it making their personalities largely a mystery. So I hope I'm not too far off, I will be trying my best.**

* * *

The meticulous movements of his hands with the tools was always interesting to watch, and the chance to get to observe them at work made the days the friendly magician stopped by for work a treat. Not to mention the fact he took some of his time there to fix up him and the other animatronics was nice.

"I don't know why the manager here won't spare the cash to get you guys a few more parts. It wouldn't take much and they'd earn more in the process." The magician, whose name was Kaito Kuroba, said quietly as he tinkered with my broken hand. The wires that were burnt and twisted coming apart as if by real magic with his attention. "All this hand needs is a few new wires that wouldn't even cost a handful of change, if you're crafty, and it would work perfectly."

He wanted to reply, but that was against the rules here at the Mystery Pizza parlor to talk or move out of script during the day. So he would just have to keep up the act of being just a broken pile of bolts as Kaito babbled on unknowing of the sentient nature of the very thing he was working on.

"I'm glad I thought of bringing some spare wires I had lying around, they weren't doing anything other than collecting dust at my place." He said as he reattached the fixed hand, the switching of the wires having taken almost no time at all. "There good as new!"

Leaning back to look him over, it looked for a moment like he was going to get a little bit more work done before the night shift started, but unfortunately for him Kaito's phone timer went off. Signalling the end of his time there.

And the preparation time for the night shift.

* * *

As the curtain swung shut, he let himself test the fixed hand a little turning it and flexing his fingers while watching the one responsible for it walk away. Wishing he could speak up and thank him for fixing him.

His voice box had yet to been fixed though, so all he could do was smile sadly at him as he walked out the door and wave farewell.

"Another repair Hakuba? Aren't you the lucky one."

Turning around he sighed, a quiet whistle coming with the air as he breathed out.

"Oh don't give me that, I was joking. You need the repairs more than the rest of us." The small boy said chuckling.

Putting all the annoyance and sarcasm as he could into one look he gestured to his friend. His head not able to stay up straight anymore and legs unusable.

_'__Really Kudo? At least I can walk, unlike some people. '_

"At least _I_ can talk."

One of the least known of the animatronics, Conan Edogawa was a bit of an odd one. With his uncanny ability to know what almost anyone was thinking even if they couldn't say it, and how he just appeared in whatever room he wanted, none of the others knew much about him. Only Hakuba was lucky enough to be trusted by the child shaped animatronic.

After all how could he trust the others after they were the ones to have dismantled his last body, known as Kudo Shinichi. If they knew that his chip had been transferred to the new suit they would hunt him down to make sure he didn't come back again.

"Let's just agree it's better that he's fixing you and not the others. Okay?" He chuckled; somehow moving to be sitting next to Hakuba in the time it took him to blink. "Last thing we need is for one of them to be in perfect working order. Gods know what they would do."

'_True, we have a hard enough time as it is with them broken.'_

Pushing himself to his feet, Hakuba picked up the smaller boy and put him up on a chair in his little home, tilting his head back straight and propping it up with some pillows.

"Thanks. It gets annoying seeing everything sideways for long."

Smiling he nodded, waving the words away to say that it was no trouble. However Conan was already gone, the rustling sound of someone opening the curtains to his room the only explanation for why he'd suddenly left.

"Are you planning to help us this time Detective?" The voice of the only female animatronic said, and as he turned around to give her an annoyed glare she scowled back. "Well you better not get in our way again. We want to win tonight."

"Yes, I'd hate to have to make the work that magician did on you go to waste." A male voice said with a tutting sound from behind her, and the animatronic of 'detectives assistant' peeked out from over her shoulder. "Though I will if I have to."

The ringing of the bell made them pause, the night guard for the night arriving and running to his station.

Hakuba couldn't blame him since he knew the truth of the place.

Chianti, Bourbon, and Gin were the main three and the only three that actually performed during the day since Hakuba first broke down. He wasn't important like the others anyways. Just the rival detective of the show.

At night however they were allowed to take on whatever role they wanted, and after the day where someone left a book on famous murders and a note book full of ideas for a murder game they decided that being the good guys was no fun… and they decided to put the notes to work with the night guards playing the part of victim. Only Hakuba and Conan wanted to keep the roles they'd had in the beginning. To remain Detectives even if it meant they'd be attack if they got in the others way. It was because of an attempt to save one of the guards that got Conan stuck in the body he now had, and why Hakuba himself had to be put aside for repairs.

"Just stay out of our way Brat." Chianti hissed, turning away to leave. The pinprick of light from her eye still visible though the butterfly wing cracks that spread from the edge of her eye. "We've got him for sure tonight."

The two left laughing, leaving Hakuba back in the dark of his curtained room. A small sigh of air all he could do to sound off how he felt about what was almost certain to come.

"Are you going to listen to them?" Conan's small voice said, surprising Hakuba with his sudden appearance back in the room.

_'__Do you really have to do that? Give some warning that you're here!' _He wanted to growl at the boy, but he knew he'd get the point with just the glare he was giving him

"Well sorry, It's not like I chose to have this creepy body." He said with a growl that made Hakuba wish to take back his words. He knew how much it hurt him to be reminded of his peculiar situation. "You still didn't answer my question though."

Knowing that apologising wouldn't help he shook his head. '_Of course I'm not going to listen to them. I can't just stand by as another one dies. I'd rather be completely dismantled and melted down then sit around and do nothing.'_

Conan smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I'll do what I can tonight to help get him out of here. Perhaps tonight we can succeed."

Nodding with a determined grin, Hakuba peeked out from behind the curtain. He could hear Chianti and Bourbons laughter as they went through the motions of their sick little game, and he just hoped that he'd get his chance soon.

It felt like hours were passing as he slipped out of the curtains, Gins laughter echoing through the halls in a creepy deepened tone. He hated waiting, but he knew if he ran now there was no chance he'd be able to slip past unnoticed and get past the door before it was shut.

His chance never came though, and before he knew it the lights all switched off and the entire building shut down. The power having run out. He knew that it was almost defiantly hopeless but still he ignored Conan's hiss not to do it and sprinted full speed down to where the workstation was, hoping that he'd get there before Gin did.

The door quickly came into sight, and he could feel his hopes lifting when he saw that Gin wasn't there yet. But that was quickly nipped in the bud when he felt a long fingered hand grab the back of his dear stalker and yak him to a halt and toss him backwards to be held in place by Bourbon.

"Good try." The main member of the trio said, grinning sharply at Hakuba's struggles.

"Any suggestions on how to punish him this time? I think it might be best for us to break his legs."

The oldest of the performing animatronics shook his head, never losing the crazed grin as he looked down at Hakuba. "No, since he took the time to run down here, why not let him enjoy the show?"

His feet leaving the ground as he was lifted over to the door, able to see the terrified night guard as he cowered in the corner and completely aware that it was pointless to try and fight back. He should just consider himself lucky that he wasn't being destroyed.

Still it was hard to listen to his screams, and watch as the blood pooled beneath his still twitching body.

Before he knew it he was being thrown into his curtained home, the laughter from the others ringing in his ears.

"Perhaps next time… We aren't shut down yet." The quiet voice of Conan said as Hakuba picked himself. "We'll always have a chance to stop them as long as we're still functioning…"

_'__And we'll never give up.'_

* * *

**It's bloody hard writing someone who can't audibly speak... Not too sure if I'm going to continue this right away, and I might just leave it a one shot. But if you want to see more let me know and I could try and continue this. Now I'm off to try and finish that chapter of cry for help... Hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Yha I'm not too fond of using first person for stories… but I thought it was about time I got some practice. So that's part of the reason it might be a little iffy wording wise.**

**Sorry it took so long, But here is is! I chose to continue it.  
**

* * *

I was a little disappointed that I couldn't watch his hands as he worked on me since he had my head tilted up so he could get at my voice box. It was always weird when he worked on a part of me without removing it since I could feel everything that was done even though it didn't hurt.

"There almost done… this system is surprisingly complicated…"

He was about to connect the last two pieces when someone opened the curtain, taking his attention from Hakuba.

"Hello Kuroba-kun, good job like always." The person said, and Hakuba recognized the voice to be the manager of the parlor. "It's so nice of you to help fix up these guys, and I'm sure they appreciated it!"

Kaito laughed. "It's no trouble at all, I enjoy working with mechanics and a little spare cash always helps."

Hakuba could hear the manager as he slowly walked around to stand beside the magician, and out of the corner of his eye he could see that he was smiling.

"It's still really appreciated, and I'm actually here to ask you a favor. You see our Night guard recently quit…"

Hakuba swore he felt his circuits freeze, he knew where this was going but he didn't want to believe it. The manager knew what happened to guards at night, was he really going to get Kaito killed? The magician helped them and saved money, surely he wouldn't kill someone who helped improve this place… even if he didn't care about human life he cared about business.

"I was wondering if you were willing to take his place for a few nights, at least until we found a replacement." He gestured to the side and chuckled a little. "We need someone to watch this place, and I'd be happy to double the normal pay for you."

_Please say no, please say no.  
_

"I'd be happy to help." He said. "When would you need me?"

_Oh no…  
_

* * *

~SNTM~

* * *

He felt the need to shout, to beg him to reconsider and not throw his life away. He would have too, not caring if it led him to being dismantled the boy didn't deserve such a fate! However his voice wasn't quite fixed and he was disconnected from his body so that in case of an error he wouldn't thrash and hurt him.

They went on for what felt like the most excruciating and drawn out hour he'd ever been on for, talking about whether or not a uniform would be necessary and other such things until the manager left to do other things.

"This is great." Kaito said, turning back to Hakuba. He could hear the smile in the other's voice. "I really could use the extra money, and to get it without sacrificing something else is perfect."

A click and a pleased hum and Hakuba felt his voicebox connect again for the first time in years. It whirred loudly and was still heavily damaged, but it was active, and that was an improvement.

"Hey I could put some of that extra cash into you pal." Kaito laughed. "You guys are the reason I'm getting it after all, and you need it. This voice box looks like someone crushed it in their fist… You might need a whole new one with damage like this…"

It _had_ been crushed in a fist… Namely Gin's fist when he'd tried to warn one of the past guards to shut their door. He'd just reached into him, grabbed it and crushed it with the ease of the older kids crushing a Styrofoam cup.

"It should still sorta work though." He continued, putting it back where it belonged and fixing Hakuba's head so it was facing him again. "Now what was the command to activate it again…"

He routed through a yellowed manual, snapping it shut when he found what he was looking for.

"Here it is!" He cleared his throat and with no little enthusiasm said, "Detective Saguru! What on earth are you doing here?"

He had permission to speak now, but only with one of several lines. What was the best one to try and get across a warning?

"I c-c-came to do my job. This _SHHH_ -viously… work of a serial killer, and not a-ahh case for a - like y-you."

His voice was scratchy, skipping parts and impossible to understand at points. Still he kept trying, pushing the limits of the rules as far as he could and hoping that he wouldn't lose his voice again over it.

"K-Kuroba K-kun."

The magician's grin slipped, replaced by a curious look when the animatronic said his name.

"You are n-no - here, this _SHHH_ my job. You are be-better off-ff returning home. Sa-safer there."

He was hoping it would scare him off, or at least unnerve him enough so that he would think twice. However Kaito just laughed and returned his eyes to the manual.

"It said it recognized voices and faces since he had the old programming, but I didn't expect that he'd been active long enough to know mine! This is amazing technology." He paused scanning the page and grinned. "You guys are left to wander at night, so I could possibly hang out with you all night and test your programming. This will be so much fun!"

Hakuba felt his heart drop, it didn't work. All it did was make him more eager to stay and more likely to wander from the safe room.

An alarm went off and the magician began putting things away.

He was leaving...and there was nothing Hakuba could do to stop him from coming back the same night.

He had failed to save him while he had a chance.

* * *

~SNTM~

* * *

"Don't beat yourself up about it."

They had less than an hour until the night shift started and Hakuba was still upset he couldn't do anything. Coan was beginning to get annoyed with him, but he couldn't help it.

'_He's a good person. He doesn't deserve to die, and I couldn't stop him….I should've done more.'_

"What and get yourself completely dismantled? We need to get this place shut down so we can save more than just _one_ person…" His voice softened, and he sighed. "I'm not happy about this either, but if we are beat there is nothing left stopping the others. We need to keep fighting as long as we can, and that means living."

Hakuba couldn't even think of a response, and he just sighed.

"He's smart...right? So he should be fine for one night. They're always easiest on the guards first night."

He was right, he was only going to be there for one night so he should be fine.

As if they knew what he was thinking he heard the others head towards his corner. Laughing and talking loudly before they pulled open the curtain.

"Did the little Detective hear the news?" Chianti said. "Your mechanic will be spending some time with us!"

Bourbon smiled, and nodded. "How nice that we finally get to tell him how we feel about you getting all the attention. You're not the only one who needs maintenance."

They both laughed again.

"Since he's only here for one night, we'll have to make sure it's a _special_ one."

"No going easy on this one. We simply just don't have the time."

_No,no no no no…._

They left laughing even harder, sure to give him looks that clearly said 'You can't stop us'.

And he feared that they were right.


End file.
